1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to swimming pools, and more particularly to pools having a flexible water containing liner composed of vinyl or the like surrounded by a support wall.
2. Description of Prior Art
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,266 describes a site-assembled swimming pool structure generally comprising a flexible liner supported by a surrounding wall of side-by-side wooden staves, wherein one vertical edge of each stave is convex and the other edge is concave. When the staves are arranged in side-by-side relation the convex edge of one stave nests in the concave edge of the adjacent stave. A plurality of cables pass entirely around the wall, and the cables are tensioned to urge the staves into tightly engaged relation. A downwardly facing U-shaped track member extends around the upper periphery of the wall and snugly engages the upper ends of the staves. The track member includes open channels formed on its opposing sides for releasably receiving bead portions of the pool liner (in the inwardly facing channel) and a removable cover (in the outwardly facing channel), respectively.
3. Objects and Advantages
In accordance with the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention provides a site assembled swimming pool including a liner and cover attachment mechanism that is more easily manipulated than the state of the art.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a site assembled swimming pool that may be constructed in various sizes and shapes.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a site assembled pool that may be leveled despite being positioned on an uneven surface.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a liner and cover attachment mechanism that includes aesthetically pleasing features incorporated therein.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.